Introduction. The Morphology and Microscopy Core will provide Program investigators and their associates with technical support and consultation in tissue processing and immunohistochemistry, laser microdissection and morphometric analysis of tissue specimens. Because each project proposes numerous experiments requiring these services the Morphology and Microscopy Core will be an integral and essential component of this SCCOR.